


Bon Appétit

by Anonymous



Series: Tongues Out [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mild Blood, Non-Linear Narrative, but again most of it is off screen and mostly implied, chan appears for one scene but doesnt talk so, none of it is explicit and the implied rape doesnt ever happen but better safe than sorry, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Felix takes a step forwards; the scumbag scrambles back."Changbin," Felix growls, arm sticking out into the empty air behind him. "God so help me, if you don't give me somethingright now--"The shadows deepen and warp, and Felix feels a weight land in his hand. When he pulls his arm back in, he's brandishing the pink crowbar Changbin got him months ago. Felix tightens his grip, raises his arms--("Who are the ones who become demons?""Those who tempt.""And who are the ones who are tortured?""Those who cannot resist temptation.")--and swings.
Series: Tongues Out [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973878
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	Bon Appétit

**Author's Note:**

> if you know who i am no you dont <3

Felix takes a step forwards; the scumbag scrambles back.

"Changbin," Felix growls, arm sticking out into the empty air behind him. "God so help me, if you don't give me something _right now--_ "

The shadows deepen and warp, and Felix feels a weight land in his hand. When he pulls his arm back in, he's brandishing the pink crowbar Changbin got him months ago. Felix tightens his grip, raises his arms--

("Who are the ones who become demons?"

"Those who tempt."

"And who are the ones who are tortured?"

"Those who cannot resist temptation.")

\--and swings.

* * *

It is by no fault of his own that Changbin is stuck to him. Felix didn't ask for this. He doesn't ask for much, usually.

Changbin is lazily picking confetti out of Felix's hair as they wait for an Uber. The club had unleashed a slew of it on stage tonight to celebrate it's own birthday, and Felix had been close enough to it to get caught in the mess. There's a smear of blood on the back of his hand.

They're not talking. They usually don't after a long night. Felix almost died, again, and Changbin and saved him, again. His head still stings from where it bounced off the pavement.

He _used_ to ask Changbin why he wouldn't just let him die. It must be more trouble than it's worth at this point; Felix gets him the exact brand of scumbag he loves to eat, but it can't be that hard for him to do it alone. But he stopped asking. Changbin would just smile and say, _You know,_ and Felix did.

He has class in the morning. Not too early-- a reasonable 11 am. Hopefully his double vision will be gone by then.

Changbin lightly digs his thumb into the wound on his scalp. Felix flinches, unable to help it, but stays still after.

"Just your luck, to land on glass," Changbin tutts, helping the wound stitch back together a little faster.

Felix grunts in reply, throat sore and covered in hand shaped bruises.

"Mm. That's next."

Changbin carefully places his hand over Felix's throat from behind. Felix's head tilts back, back, back until it's resting on Changbin's shoulder. The sharp curl of claws on the end of Changbin's fingers are familiar, barely scraping by as he rubs circles over the skin.

"There we go," Changbin says, hand firm over Felix's throat. "Good as new."

* * *

The pink crowbar stays in the closet just past the entryway. Felix keeps some cleaning supplies there-- the broom, mop, and vacuum cleaner are held up on the wall by hooks, and the actual cleaning agents are on a rolling shelf unit he drags around when necessary. The crowbar is nestled in the corner, partially obscured by a red bucket and the mop.

Jisung spills coffee all over Felix's shirt one morning, and Felix digs out the bucket and mop after getting changed. The crowbar falls and clatters noisily.

"Hey, all good?" Jisung asks worriedly, peeking over Felix's shoulder with a stack of wet napkins in one hand. "Is that a pink crowbar?"

"Yeah," Felix says. "Came with the house. Seems like it could come in handy, so I didn't throw it out."

"Huh," Jisung says. "Haven't seen one of those in a while."

* * *

Jisung pats Felix's cheek lightly.

"Ah, your cheeks are back!" he says.

"Mhm."

Jisung presses his hand over Felix's thin white t-shirt, the one that every server wears under their uniform suit, right onto his stomach. Felix is pretty desensitized to foreign things making contact with his stomach, considering how many _things_ make their way to it, so he doesn't really react. He finishes buckling his belt as Jisung playfully pats his stomach.

"You must've eaten well before work, huh?" he says, voice taking on an odd lilt.

"Mm, I did."

"Next time, bring me something!"

"I'll try."

* * *

Felix isn't sure how he got from his dorm to the house. He's also not very sure how Changbin _got_ the house. It was likely collateral for a deal gone wrong; Changbin doesn't always consume everyone he makes deals with, instead sucking them dry of earthly pleasures to then have a better meal on their misery a few months down the line.

"It's yours if you want it," he says loftily. "I've no need for a home."

"I can't really afford it," Felix points out.

"Afford it?" Changbin says, voice rising at the end mockingly. "Are you stupid? Daft boy. I wouldn't give you something you couldn't keep."

Felix stays silent as Changbin makes his way to the front door. The front lawn is neat and bisected by a white concrete path. Both sides are equally sized squares, small and manageable, leading to a small, dark wood porch. The whole house is dark and flat, and Felix can easily see Changbin living in it quite happily.

He unlocks the door and waves Felix in. Felix hits the first lightswitch he sees, and the hall light turns on. There's sticky black oil on the switch, and now on Felix's hand. He rubs it between his fingers absently, used to the slick Changbin leaves in the wake of his anger.

It's splattered across one warm white wall, but aside from the gleaming sticky oil, the house is nice. The floors are dark wood and the walls are all soft, warm tones. The furniture is black with white accents, and the kitchen has a marble counter. It's also got tall windows, where the sunset is pouring in at the moment to turn the whole place a sweet pink.

Felix hates it.

"Here, a housewarming gift," Changbin says, and when Felix turns around to face him, he's holding a hot pink crowbar. It wavers and blends into the light coming from behind them. "Just in case."

"Thanks."

* * *

No matter how many times Felix barhops in the same places at the same times like clockwork, nobody ever seems to remember him. He's seen Chan mix up a Tom Collins for him every Friday and Sunday night for nearly six months, and Chan never remembers him. Maybe, Felix used to reason, Chan sees so many people in a night that there's no way for him to remember Felix.

He has ten near identical copies of Chan's phone number scribbled into a napkin though, each one delivered with a fresh, coy smirk, so Felix isn't banking on the fact that he's forgettable anymore. It has to be Changbin.

Felix likes his clothes today. He's wearing black fishnets under white shorts, and an off the shoulder top. It's loose and shimmering silver, and he thinks it's too nice for this but didn't have the heart to take it off. Changbin had even applied highlighter to Felix's shoulders before they headed out, dusting it on with a fat brush that definitely wasn't Felix's.

He hopes this one doesn't get too dirty.

Tonight, it only takes about two hours for some idiot boy to try and roofie Felix. Felix tastes it immediately, the heady salt of a half dissolved pill, and he lazily tugs at the gem on his necklace. Changbin is very much a demon, but he's very forgiving; he doesn't let Felix get into too much trouble. Felix only has to convince the boys to go out into the alley ways that connect several bars in the area, where Changbin has spells carved into graffiti and sigils burned into the asphalt.

The Tom Collins tastes it’s usual bittersweet the next sip, GHB quietly gone.

He coaxes the boy outside, and he’s got friends it seems, because they collect after them. Felix’s drunk tizzie performance is nailed down at this point, so he doesn’t falter when one of the boys pushes him up against the alley wall.

“You’ll get my shorts dirty,” Felix says, and the boys start going down one by one, screaming and yelling.

Changbin rubs his thumb over a set of scratches on Felix's arm, a result of the fucking garbage that was closest to him.

"Ohhh, your pretty outfit," Changbin sighs at the splatter of blood on Felix's shirt.

"Asshole. You owe me one."

Changbin snickers, reaching down for Felix's hand. With a flourish of his other hand, a ring appears between his fingers, and he slips it onto Felix's ring finger. It's a thin band, but the diamond on top is _fat_ , sparkling wildly in the dingy lights.

"Oh fuck you," Felix says tonelessly, fingers flexing.

"Next meal, please~"

In the next bar over, Felix almost loses that finger. It's excruciating to twist back into place.

* * *

Changbin taps Felix's cheek with the curved edge of the crowbar. The paint chips off a little, but the exposed metal is quickly saturated in red from where Felix's jawbone is visible.

Changbin clicks his tongue.

"These boys are getting smart," he says. "I better start getting smart too if I wanna eat dessert."

* * *

Jisung likes to hover. Felix isn't too sure why, but ever since they met at work, Jisung had taken to him like a fish to water.

It's not that Felix dislikes him or anything, he's a nice boy and they share interests, but Changbin gets jealous pretty easily. He's silently chased off plenty of Felix's friends and a few of his exes too. So Felix doesn't try to make friends if he can help it; it's like a curse of bad luck will befall them no matter what, and it's not worth it.

He's friendly enough with Jisung though, enough that he helps with peddling their manager whenever Felix needs extra recovery time, enough that Changbin doesn't like him but says nothing about it.

Jisung hovers though, keeps himself fluttering around Felix's space at work. Felix could be servicing eight tables, and Jisung another eight, and somehow he'll find Jisung at his elbow when he least expects it. The restaurant they work at isn't huge, but it's big enough that it's a hassle to rush from one end to the other with any kind of speed.

Jisung still manages to hover.

* * *

The house is nice, because the floors are heated. Felix is laying face down on the floor, letting the warmth rise through him and relax his muscles. His thighs are _aching_ , having been chased on and on til sunrise. Changbin sprawls out on top of Felix.

"Hurting, pretty boy?" Changbin asks.

"You know I am."

Changbin laughs, pressing a heavy kiss to the side of Felix's head.

"So good," he sighs. "Won't be long now."

* * *

It's sort of funny, but Changbin likes him _soft_. Felix hadn't cottoned on to it at first, but he finally realized that the food that was mysteriously appearing in his uni dorm _wasn't_ the work of his roommate over winter break. It had initially struck him as odd-- Changbin had no reason to feed him, after scraping him off the sidewalk, and there were easier ways to get Felix to do what he wanted than silent. . . bribery? Felix wasn't sure.

But it slowly pieced itself together for him.

Changbin was a gluttonous being. He was always hungry. It made sense that he'd take to feeding Felix.

Felix's stomach had taken on a consistent, light bloat as he began to snack more regularly. He was still a dancer, still extremely active at work, so he never got much bigger, but he got _soft_. His edges slowly faded, the severity of his jawline curved, and Changbin was just _fascinated_.

Whenever Felix loses too much weight, Changbin gets grumpy. Once he gains it all back though, Changbin becomes extremely genial.

He likes to nip at Felix's stomach, the action seemingly unmotivated by any sexual desire; Felix has seen Changbin horny plenty of times, has even dabbled in sex with him on the occasion, but it's not the same feeling. Changbin will hook a claw under Felix's shirt and pull it up, and then he'll settle himself between Felix's legs, and just go to town on his stomach. It's like he's obsessed with the fruits of his labors-- the perpetual pudge on Felix seems almost equally as satisfying as the guts of some drunk would-be rapist.

Felix occasionally wonders if Changbin can taste anything.

* * *

He can feel the blood pooling under his head, and feel Changbin hovering a little ways away. Everything is fading in and out, and it feels like the first time all over again-- no knife in his chest, admittedly, but the loss feels just as acute.

His breathing is shallow, painful; he thinks his ribs have poked through a lung. He closes his eyes. Everything sort of ebbs out, all feelings, all awareness, he can't even tell if Changbin has stuck around anymore, a third arm suddenly gone without even a phantom ache. It tickles Felix as funny, because the first time, all he _could_ feel was Changbin. But now, there’s nothing, just himself, the asphalt, and a truly disproportionate amount of injuries.

It's at least quieter, this time, than the first.

"What are you doing out here?" Jisung says from above him.

Felix opens his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> :')
> 
> anyway if u think i missed tagging something pls tell me !!!


End file.
